Not So Charming
by actresswithoutastage
Summary: Rose Weasley has a crush on a boy in her charms class and writes her Aunt Ginny for advice.


**This is my first and probably only Harry Potter fan fiction because taking on Mrs. Rowling's characters makes me so nervous...anyway it's a one shot for now but that might change. Please enjoy and review! I don't own anything. **

**Not So Charming**

**By Actresswithoutastage**

Rose Weasely tapped her eagle feather quill against her lips. She was in desperate need of advice and unsure whom to ask. None of her friends would do as the bulk of her social circle was made up of her cousins and their girlfriends and her little brother. She wasn't quite ready to talk to her mother about it.

She had always had Daddy wrapped around her little finger and therefore had never been in Rose's predicament before. She would rather die than write to Daddy or Uncle Harry about it for obvious reasons.

There was only one person who might be able to help her. With confidence she pressed her quill to the parchment and began to write.

_Dear Aunt Ginny,_

_ I hate to bother you but I am not sure who else to ask. I know that you liked Uncle Harry for ages when you where in school before you got together and so I thought you'd be the best one to ask…there's this boy. He's brilliant, Aunt Ginny and sweet and shy (he gets picked on a lot) but he doesn't really know me and I am afraid he'll think I'm a tosser for just…approaching him so…how do I let him know I have an interest? An answer as soon as possible would be lovely._

_Your niece,_

_Rose Minerva Weasely_

She received a reply the next day:

_Dear Rosie,_

_ I don't know if I am the best one to ask or not. it was your mother that gave me advice on this very subject, but I am glad you asked. You say this boy is shy and bullied so I would say your best bet would be to start out as his friend. See if you have anything in common, or if you can help each other in a particular area in school, once he's more comfortable with you he might be more receptive to something more. _

_Your loving auntie,_

_Ginny _

Rose stared at the letter for several seconds, lost in thought. Become his friend. She could do that. She would start tomorrow.

That morning when she arrived in Charms, instead of her usual seat next to Flitwick's desk, she chose a seat in the back next to a bent, platinum blonde head.

"Hello." She said cheerfully. The boy just kept scribbling on the parchment in front of him.

After a few beats of silence she tried again. "I heard we are going to start working on cheering charms soon." More silence.

Rose had given up completely when a small piece of parchment was slid toward her, the blonde boy's thin scrawl upon it.

_We have to have a partner…_

Rose eagerly wrote back.

_We do…I don't suppose you want to work together?_

She slid the parchment back across the table. It was a long time before the boy responded. And when he did it was one word.

_Sure._

Rose spent the whole of Charms class in a much better mood, particularly after Flitwick announced that they would be pairing up for cheering charms the next day.

As they were gathering up their things to leave, she turned to the boy once more. "Um, would you like to meet up somewhere tonight to practice? I don't want to make a fool of myself tomorrow." She knew she was talking too fast and perhaps rambling a bit but she wanted to get it out before she lost her nerve.

After a moment the small boy smiled. "Sure. After dinner in the trophy room."

"Great!" she exclaimed, spinning around to grab her bag.

"Hey, Rose?"

His voice gave her pause and she turned back around. "Yes?"

"You would never make a fool of yourself. You're brilliant."

With that, he left and Rose fought to keep from shouting in triumph, she had to write to Auntie Ginny at once because tonight she had a study date with a wonderful boy.

Tonight she had a study date with Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose barely ate dinner and jumped at every flash of blonde hair she spied out of the corner of her eye in the great hall. Albus, who had always been an intuitive boy, asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing, just very tired. I think I'm going up to bed, see you tomorrow." She said all this so fast it sounded like one word and bolted.

She spent several minutes pacing the trophy room before she stopped to look at the cases. She recognized many names, including those of her family members. She was so absorbed in her pursuit she didn't notice Scorpius's presence until he tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped again as she whirled around to face him. Blimey she was getting skittish.

"Hi." Scorpius said, more to his trainers than to her.

"Hi." she replied. "Shall we get started then?"

"Uh, yeah. Alright then." He said pulling out his wand and rolling up the sleeves of his robe.

She did the same and took a few steps back. "Okay," she said, sounding very much like her mother, "On the count of three; one, two, three!"

On the last they both raised their wands and said the spell, whether out of nerves or lack of practice, they both seemed to overdo the charm and found themselves in a heap in the floor giggling. It took them several minutes to do more than lie on the cold floor and shake. When they finally lifted their heads they found themselves inches from each other.

For a long, intense moment they just stared at each other. Rose found her eye drawn to Scorpius's lips, and a wild thought occurred to her.

Before she could stop herself she had pressed her lips to his in a quick peck when she pulled away she imagined that the shock on his face matched her own, soon the shock shifted to panic, and without a word, Scorpius got up and fled the room, leaving Rose sitting on the floor, wondering what she had done wrong.


End file.
